My One Winged Guardian Angel
by Aerith The Evenstar
Summary: A girl wished that something interesting would happen. But see didn't expect someone to just come out of the blue and enter her life.
1. Chapter 1

My One-Winged Guardian Angel

**My One-Winged Guardian Angel**

Chapter 1

I was walking home from the last day of my senior year in high school. I was glad to finally be out of that 'prison of education' for the last time of my life. I was practically skipping back home in joy.

My name is Michelle Jackson. I'm 18 years old, with dark hair at reaches my mid-back, blue eye, and stand at 5'5. I wore baggy camouflage pants with a sleeveless white shirt.

At the moment, I had just entered through the front door of my apartment. As much as I was glad to have my freedom from school, I wasn't sure what I was going to do now. I know I had a job and all, but I wouldn't be going back until two months from now. That gave me a lot of time to think. Or did it?

I left my stuff and shoes near the door and I entered the kitchen to get a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. Afterwards I laid down on the couch and I looked out the window at the sky, the clouds were grey and looked like they were ready to rain. Another rainy day to think of what to do with my time out of school and while I'm off work.

I tried to think of what I could do with my time now, but nothing came into my head. It's hopeless, I can't think of anything. I finally realized how boring my life would be now that I'm out of school and have nothing to do except work.

"I wish something interesting would happen… But I know that'll never happen…" I said sadly.

There was nothing for me to do at the moment so I decided to take a nap to pass the time.

_I soon had a strange dream as I slept. I saw what looked like a wispy river of light green-blue light float around the black void that surrounded me._

"_Is that the…? It looks like the Lifestream from Final Fantasy VII?" I asked._

_But then the light started to form something…an object…no…it looked like a person…! But I couldn't make out what they looked like since their body was glowing the same color of (what I thought was) the Lifestream._

_The person must've seen me since it looked like they were looking straight at me. I didn't know why, but I got a chill that ran down my spine as it looked at me._

I was woken up abruptly by the sound of something dropping to the ground really hard. It sounded like it came from my room! I got off the couch, went to the closet to get my metal baseball bat out and held it in my hands like a weapon as I cautiously made my way through my apartment to the source of where the sound was coming from.

I was scared that it might be someone who broke into my apartment to steal stuff from me…or worse. I slowly came into my room, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But when I turned around, I saw a man standing behind me (in other words, in front of the door blocking my escape).

I did the only thing that came to mind and that was the hit him with the bat. I swung the bat at him very quickly (I thank baseball for my fast swings), but he caught it with one hand as if it was nothing. Without warning, he crushed the metal bat in the hand he held it as if he were crumbling a piece of paper into a ball, and threw it away! Before I knew it, the guy was behind me and held me captive with a red colored sword at my throat.

I was so scared of the situation that I was in. Some guy holding a sword to my throat was holding me captive in my own apartment. I was scared that I was going to die. I could feel myself sweating in fear. Before I knew it I fainted.

I woke up to find that I was lying in my bed. How did I get here? I sat up quickly remembering the guy that was here, but I didn't see him, or the metal bat on the ground either.

"_Was it all a dream…?_" I thought.

I decided to get a shower to clear my thoughts, so I got up from bed and made my way to the bathroom.

Once I was inside, I started the water and got in, letting the warm water roll down my back. I started to think.

"_Was I dreaming when I heard that sound and finding that guy? I remember feeling the metal bat being crushed as I held onto it._" I thought. "_And the sword to my throat too. I remember feeling it also. Was the guy real? He felt real._" I then started to blush like crazy at the thought of when he held me captive. "_Why am I blushing? He wasn't even real!_"

"It was all a dream, and you know it, Michelle." I told myself determined.

When I was done with my shower I got out, dried myself off, and wrapped the towel around my body. I made my way to the door and opened it, but I saw something that shocked me! The guy that I thought was in the 'supposed dream' I had was standing outside the door with an unfazed look on his face. I screamed and shut the door quickly locking it tightly.

I felt my face heat up as I realized he saw me in nothing but my towel, but I was more scared than embarrassed.

"I'm not going to harm you." I heard a familiar sounding voice say.

"How do I know that you won't keep your word?" I asked

"Even after you fainted, I could have killed you, but I didn't. What's the point of killing someone who I've just encountered in this strange world with no presence of the Lifestream?"

I was shocked! Did he say Lifestream?

"Did you just say Lifestream?"

"Yes. I know that this world isn't Gaia."

"Who…are you?" I asked.

"Genesis."

Another shocker for me. Final Fantasy VII has definitely gotten to me.

"G-Genesis? As in Genesis Rhapsodos?"

"Yes."

I couldn't think of anything to say to him so I decided to try to end the conversation we've had.

"Genesis, could you go into the living room and wait there? I need to change into some clothes." I told him.

"Sure." I heard him walk into the living room.

I unlocked the door and peeked outside to make sure he wasn't in sight, and made my way to my room, closing the door behind me. I chose to change into a pair of blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt.

I left my room and made my way to the living room when I heard Genesis talking. I slowly walked to the living room and saw him sitting on the couch reading a book out loud.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky.  
Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."

I walked in as Genesis closed his book shut. It was on the front cover that I saw the word 'LOVELESS'. I sat down on the couch but to the point where the arm was right next to me.

"I'm guessing you have questions for me." He stated.

"Yes." I replied.

I got this time to look at Genesis. He looked exactly like he did in Final Fantasy VII, with the red coat and the hair and all.

"I would like to know how you got here."

"I had finally seen the goddess, but she rejected me. I must have ended up here due to that." It was then that I saw his mako infused eyes widen. "The degeneration… I no longer feel it…"

"I think the goddess sent you here." I said. "If that's the case, then you'll have to live with me."

"Not like I have anywhere else to go. Where is here anyways?"

I looked at him. "You're in Savannah, Georgia."

"Savannah…Georgia…"

I got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to show you to your room." I said.

Genesis soon rose from the couch and stood to his full height. He was 8 inches taller than me and I came up to his chin. I started walking to the guest room in my apartment (which was hardly even used at all), and opened the door and walked in as my guest followed me.

"This will be your room as you stay here." I said.

The room was simple, with a bed, closet, drawers and window.

"Speaking about you staying here, you'll probably need so new clothes. But I'm going to have to buy them for you, since I can't let you go out in public dressed like you are now."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" He asked.

"Nobody wears clothes like the ones you're wearing, unless they're cosplaying, but that happens occasionally around here. I'll go out and get you some tomorrow."

"…Thank you."

I looked at Genesis.

"For what?" I asked.

"You're letting me stay here even though you didn't have to."

"It's no problem. I'll be making dinner in the kitchen if you need anything. You can relax while I cook."

I left the room and headed for the kitchen to start cooking. It took me awhile to decide what to make, but then I thought of spaghetti. I got out the noodles, a pot, hamburger meat, cheese, and some Prego sauce. I got water for the pot and started to let it boil, until it was ready for the noodles.

Once the water was hot enough, I put the noodles in, put a lid over the top of the pot, and turned down the heat. I started to shred some cheese and make the meatballs out of the hamburger meat I had.

As I was making the meatballs, I saw a shadow over me and turned around to see Genesis looking at what I was making. I almost jumped.

"What are you making?" He asked.

"I'm making spaghetti." I replied. "Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"Was there anything you needed?"

"No. I just wanted to see what you were making."

Genesis then walked out of the kitchen, leaving me alone to finish making dinner.

Soon I had finished making the spaghetti and it was ready to be eaten. I got two plates and placed the food on each plate. I then got two knives and forks out and took everything to the table, where I found Genesis sitting at.

I placed on of the plates in front of him with a fork and knife. I sat down opposite of him with my plate. We both ate dinner in silence. Genesis because he wasn't much of a talker, and me because I felt awkward of having a person from a video game in my house.

"_I know I wished for something interesting to happen, but this wasn't what I had in mind. I guess mom was right about telling me that I should be careful of what I wish for. It really did come true._" I thought.

After I was ready for bed, I heard footsteps on the roof. I went over to where the fire escape was and saw that it was open. I went outside and up the ladder to find Genesis sitting on the roof, his black wing on the left side of his back out and almost arched around him as he looked up at the night sky. The position he was in made him look like a statue.

Even though he didn't look it, I had an idea that he knew I was there.

"What're you doing up here?" I asked.

Genesis looked at me with his blue mako eyes. I had to admit they were a beautiful shade of blue.

"I came out here to think." He replied.

"What's on your mind?" I asked as I came and sat down next to him, but at least 3 feet away from him.

"Nothing that would concern you."

Bummer. And I thought that he would tell me too.

"Well, we better get inside before someone sees you."

I got up and made my way over to the ladder, but I slipped and was about to slide off the edge, when I felt a hand grabbed mine. I looked up and saw that Genesis had caught me. He pulled me up until I was standing next to him.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Don't mention it."

Genesis' wing disappeared and we went back inside. I went to bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

ATE: Hey everyone. I'm sorry I didn't mention this in the last chap, but you already know that I started a new story for you guys. Good news is that I finally got my hands on Final Fantasy VII for the PS1. Bad news it that I discovered the hard way that you need a PS1 memory card in order to save it.

Just so you know I've never played Crisis Core, but I'm planing on getting a PSP and said game soon.

But one thing I'm worried about is getting Genesis' character right. If there is tell me in a reivew and that'll help me out a lot.

Declaimer: I own nothing that has to do with FF 7 or Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and got dressed in cargo pants and shirt, along with the other necessary requirements of the morning.

As I left the room, I thought that Genesis was still asleep since it was really quiet at the moment. I walked quietly to the kitchen, but to my surprise, I found Genesis sitting on the couch reading LOVELESS again. He must really love that book.

"Good morning, Genesis." I greeted.

He simply nodded. "Morning…uh…"

It was then I realized that I forgot to give him my name yesterday. How stupid of me!

"It's Michelle Jackson." I told him.

"Michelle…" He said, as if trying to hear what it sounded like when he said it. It sent a chill down my spine as he said it.

"Well, anyways. I'll go make breakfast, and afterwards I'll be going out."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to buy you some clothes." I said as I started to cook the usual breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Why can't I come?"

"Because if people were to see you the way you're dress now, they would think you're suspicious, especially since it's not the time for cosplaying yet." I explained, not taking my eyes off the food I was cooking. "It'd be like wearing your Halloween costume in public when it isn't even Halloween yet."

I heard Genesis give off a chuckle at what I was getting at.

"Speaking about Halloween, do you celebrate it back on Gaia?" I asked.

"We do. You have no idea what it was like in the Shinra building, though." He replied.

"What happened?"

"Every year Zack would always wear a costume and run around the building knocking on random people's doors and demanding candy. I can remember one of his costumes where he dressed up like a super hero and making 'whooshing' sounds as he ran down the hallways. And I'm telling you that this was not when he was a little kid."

"You mean that this was the most recent one you saw at the time?" I asked, trying hard to not laugh.

"Yes."

It was then that I started to laugh. I could actually imagine that happening.

* * *

After breakfast I went out to the mall to shop for clothes for Genesis via my car. I had told him not to answer the phone, door, or go on the roof. I told him that he could anything but those three restricted actions.

As I shopped for some clothes, I realized that I didn't know his size. I decided that I could remember his figure and go from there. If they didn't fit, I could always come back too.

But it was when I got to the most dreaded part of all…_underwear and boxers_! I started blushing like mad when I thought of it.

"_Just pick a pack and some boxers and get on with your life!_" I thought.

And that was what I did, my face heating up as I walked with the pack in my hands.

I went to the cash register and bought the stuff. In the end it turned out that I got 10 articles of clothing (including PJs) for Genesis and was carrying the bags in my hands as I left the mall.

I got back to my car and drove back to my apartment. When I got there I got out with the bags and the keys, unlocked the door, and went inside to find Genesis reading again.

"I'm back." I said.

I walked towards Genesis as he got up after closing his book, looking straight at me.

"These are for you." I handed him the bags of clothing.

He simply nodded and walked to his room as I went and sat on the couch. A few minutes later, Genesis came out wearing a pair of black jeans and a red shirt. As I looked at him, I noticed that the clothes seemed to fit.

"How are they?" I asked.

"They fit perfectly." He said. I guess I actually got the right size after all.

"That's good. I was worried that I got the wrong size. You have now idea how long it took me to debate the size."

I saw Genesis smirk at what I said. He came and sat down on the couch again. He picked up LOVELESS again and started to read it. I couldn't help being curious about the book so I asked him.

"What exactly is LOVELESS about?" I asked

"It talks about the Gift of the Goddess." He said as he looked up from his book to look at me.

"So what I heard you reading yesterday was from LOVELESS?"

Genesis nodded.

"Can I hear some of it?

Genesis turned to his book and started to read out loud.

"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh." He looked up from the book and looked at me.

I was amazed at what I heard. I've never heard anything like this until now. I can see why Genesis likes LOVELESS so much.

"It's really pretty."

That whole day I listened as Genesis read LOVELESS to me.

* * *

ATE: Thank you for reading. In order for me to update I need at least 5 reviews for this chap before I continue anymore.

Please R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3

ATE: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while and for this chap being short. I finally got around to it, so enjoy.

Declaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Herbal Essence shampoo, or Trix cereal.

Chapter 3

I woke up early the next morning just to see if I could beat Genesis by waking up before him. Oh, come on! I could do this little contest to see how early he wakes up. Wouldn't you be curious? I left my room and started to walk down the hall way.

Just as I was about to pass the bathroom, the bathroom door opened to reveal Genesis in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Water was dripping from his wet auburn hair occasionally.

I screamed quietly as I covered my eyes with my hands from what I saw. How embarrassing! I must be blushing all the shades of red that exist!

"I'mgonnagointothekitchen!" I said quickly.

I made a mad dash to the kitchen, still blushing like mad. Can you say '_awkward_'? When I made it to the kitchen, I was trying to think of what to make for breakfast.

"_Wait a minute! I never said he could use the bathroom!_" I thought, suddenly in realization."_And since he did, that must mean he used my Herbal Essences shampoo! My sweet Herbal Essences shampoo has been used by a guy!_"

I suddenly had a mental image of Genesis in the shower shampooing his hair saying 'Yes, YES!' while he scrubbed his head with the suds.

"_Don't you dare think like that, Michelle!_"

Without warning, another mental image penetrated my mind. This time it was when I encountered Genesis while in the hallway when he was in nothing but a towel. He suddenly smirked as he looked at me.

"You like what you see?" He asked.

"_NO!!! GET THAT OUT OF YOUR MIND RIGHT NOW!!!_" I yelled at myself in my head. I could literally feel my face heat up at that thought.

"Are you okay?"

I jumped when I heard the voice and turned to see that it was Genesis (who was dress in the clothes that I had gotten him).

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Nothing wrong at all!" I said.

It looked like he thought there was more to what I said, but he seemed to let it slide...for now.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Umm…it's…uh…" I started looking around the kitchen for something and my eyes suddenly landed on a box of 'Trix' cereal. "…cereal! We're having cereal!"

"Alright."

With that he left to sit at the table, while I got two bowls and spoons, the box of Trix, and the milk out. I had to make multiple trips back and forth to get everything to the table and sat down when I had finished the trip.

I poured some Trix cereal into my bowl and then the milk afterwards. I handed the box to Genesis, who just stared at the rabbit on the box.

"Why is there a rabbit on this box? This isn't rabbit food, is it?"

I couldn't help but laugh at what he said. Oh man, rabbit food…that was a good one! I shook my head.

"It's not rabbit food. It's only the mascot for the cereal brand."

"And how did this so-called mascot get on this cereal?" He asked while he poured milk and cereal into his bowl.

"I not exactly sure, but I think it was called Trix because when they advertise the commercial on the TV, they always had him trying to get some Trix cereal, but the kids with said cereal always get away with it whenever the rabbit it caught and say 'silly rabbit. Trix are for kids'." I explained. "But it's not just for kids, since I'm eating Trix cereal, and I'm clearly an adult."

Genesis smirked at what I said, and I assumed that he found it funny. He then took a spoonful of cereal and ate it.

"It doesn't taste like rabbit food."

"As I already said, it's not rabbit food."

"It's fruity rabbit food."

"Silly Genesis. Trix are not for you." I said as I took his bowl of cereal away from him.

Suddenly Genesis took my bowl of cereal and started eating from it. "Now we're even."

I didn't feel like eating from Genesis' bowl of cereal (since I was somewhat of a germaphobic when it game to foods and drinks), and I didn't feel like getting another bowl and spoon out.

"Fine. You win." I placed the bowl that was in my hand back in front of him and just waited for him to finish breakfast.

* * *

ATE: Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chap to be posted. Remember, please Review. :)

PS: Trix are not just for kids!

* * *


End file.
